


Where We Begin.

by eelora



Series: Fate made you mine. (Soulmate AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, photographer!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelora/pseuds/eelora
Summary: All Shouyou wants is to meet his other half.Rated for some swearing.





	Where We Begin.

Souls are finicky things; each filled with a unique essence, but always adapting to truly reflect the person to hold it. However a soul is never born in a complete form, and is always searching for its pair – the other half to complete it. Sometimes, a souls may need more than just another, and may fester with the task of searching for two, three or even more harmonious souls. Each soul had a way of finding each other, a distinct means of connection that made it inevitable that they would meet.

Whether it be in the hands of Fate, or by coincidence… souls are always chasing, and will never settle until they meet.

Despite knowing this, Shouyou felt left out. Lonely even. He didn’t have a physical mark of a soulmate nor a blatantly obvious indication of who they might be… not even a hint as to how or when they might meet, unlike many others he had met. Even Natsu had a blotch at the nape of her neck that had grown and bloomed into a beautiful array of colours the closer she came to meeting her significant other.

He was optimistic – the idea of a perfect pair and romance was a dream come true, but with little knowledge of who they were, he was beginning to lose a little bit of hope, and with that; patience. What if he didn’t meet them until he was old and grey? He was reaching his late twenties, and there were still no signs. So quite frankly, it was upsetting to see love flourishing all around him while he lived a loveless life, in a single bed apartment.

It had reached a point the other day that he’d become a little desperate from the emptiness and lack of warmth within him, that he’d called Kenma in a fit of tears. As much as the soft-spoken boy had tried to soothe him, he was still aching; but promised his friend that he felt better to ease Kenma’s anxiousness. If Kuroo’s soulmate were to worry over him, then the raven would surely chew his ass off and tell him to take his problems elsewhere. The thing was, he didn’t really have anywhere else to take them to, so he supposed the next best thing was the simply keep it bottled up inside.

Which is why he woke up that morning with the feeling that his heart was going to burst from its rapid beating, and shaky hands that made his spill his cup of water and squeeze far too much toothpaste on his brush. Even facing himself in the mirror, he could see the bags that hung beneath his eyes and the lacklustre expression within them. As it was the holiday period, it was guaranteed that couples would all be out and about while he walked the streets alone.

Shouyou was reluctant to head out for the day, but being a photographer meant he had to make an effort to find inspiration every day, take a few photos, and go out to meet clients. He was lucky to already have his own small, online business up and running at his age, and although he wasn’t famous for his work, he was well known in the Tokyo region due the amount of connections and friends he had.

Deciding against breakfast – he wouldn’t be able to stomach it – he left his apartment in a bundle of nerves that made him break into a cold sweat. Locking the door took twice the time and effort, and by the time he’d finally completed the task, he couldn’t help but feel like his life was a devastating mess and he was destined to be alone until the very last moments of his life. A time in which he wouldn’t even be able to fully cherish his soulmate.

Attempting to clear his thoughts, he made his way to his favourite place; the park nearby. The area was large, and full of nature. Of course, there was a small playset and sports court, but the local community had petitioned to keep the green. He agreed with that sentiment fully – it was a truly beautiful place no matter the season.

When he got there, there was only one other person whom he’d never seen before. The man hadn’t noticed him yet, but he was standing and looking up into a tree. At what, Shouyou didn’t want to question. All that mattered was that he felt like he’d been struck with lightning, and the sudden thought of _he’s beautiful_ made him reach for his camera and snap a quick photo.

The lighting was perfect, the sun shining through the leaves and casting a halo-like effect on the tall man with dark hair. His distant gaze made for a look of wander, curiosity – but also longing. Smiling down at his camera, he lifted it back up to take another photo when a shadow loomed over him and tall, dark and handsome stood there with a glare. The red-head shrivelled under his gaze.

“Delete it.” The tenor voice growled.

Shouyou clutched his precious device a little more protectively, “I – I can’t. Sorry.”

The frown deepened, and Shouyou wished that the stranger could go back to making that peaceful expression. “Why ever the Hell not?”

“Well…” he decided to go the honest route, “It’s too perfect. The positioning, the expression, and the light… it all just works. And it would be a crime for me to delete such a thing.”

The male blushed and looked away with a small pout, of which Shouyou thought was undeniably adorable. The warmth spread through him and he smiled widely, pulling out his wallet to hand him a business card. “I won’t show the picture to anyone, but I guess it’s only fair to introduce myself since I did take the photo without permission. I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

“Tch. Dumbass.” the other male spoke, but took the card and pocketed it nonetheless.

“Hey! I apologized, there’s no need to be rude!” the shorter of the two reached out to give the blue-eyed man a small shove, only to stop when he caught sight of something unusual. Pulling back, he frowned a little when he saw something slowly spreading across the stranger’s collar bone. It was pale – he almost didn’t notice it. Opening his mouth to question the other, he was beaten to the task.

“O-Oi, what’s that spreading on your collar bone? I almost didn’t notice it.”

Shouyou looked down, tugging at his shirt. “What? I shouldn’t have anything there, I mean… wait.” He glanced back up and pointed at the other man, “It’s happening to you too!” The other took a step back and clutched at his shoulder, covering the newly engraved writing. Shouyou pushed the offending limb away and moved closer. “No don’t cover it, I want to know what it says.”

_~ We met July 15, 2017. This is where our story began._

He murmured the words aloud and jumped back with wide eyes, “What’s your name? I need to know! We might be soulmates! I mean, does mine say the same thing? I don’t know what to think… can this be real?”

“I – It does. Say the same thing, that is.” The boy seemed shell-shocked, “And my name… its Kageyama Tobio.”

“Holy shit.” Shouyou wiped a tear from his eye. “Am I hallucinating?”

Tobio scowled, “This is real, dumbass.”

“Gee…” the photographer laughed a little, the unexpected turn of events had really surprised him. “I can’t believe this isn’t a prank or something… OW!” his hands flew up to his forehead, where he nursed the area that Tobio had flicked.

“Idiot. We just met, why would a stranger play a prank on you?”

“I don’t know. And stop calling me insulting names!”

The two had gotten off to a shaky start, but their eyes were full or mirth.

_~ It wasn’t love at first sight, but it was definitely inevitable._

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

“Hey, Shouyou…” a voice whispered – breathless and weak.

A tear slowly trekked down a wrinkled cheek as their hands grasped tighter together under the warmth of their sheets. Although his hair wasn’t as vibrant anymore, those shining brown orbs remained the same as he looked into the eyes of his love. “Yeah, Tobio?”

“I’m glad I had the chance to love you.”

A soft chuckle, “Yeah, me too.”

As their breaths evened out and eventually faded, the last words began to twine their way down the fingers of the two soulmates, where their matching golden rings rested.

_~ Until we meet and love again, the end._

**Author's Note:**

> -The ink is pale because it’s supposed to be non-invasive and a secret story only to be shared between Kageyama and Hinata. (I mean, black ink covering every inch of their skin wouldn’t make their love as special and private anymore.)  
> -This was supposed to be fluffier, but I guess it just ran its course.  
> -I know Hinata and Kageyama are OOC, but they’re aged up and more mature in this story okay?  
> -Idk if I’ll make this a series, but we’ll see…


End file.
